The c-Jun N-terminal kinases (hereinafter referred to as “JNKs”) are a family of serine/threonine protein kinases and members of the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) family. Three distinct genes (JNK1, JNK2 and JNK3) have been identified.
It is known that JNKs are related to neurodegenerative disorders such as multiple sclerosis and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis (WO2004/078756).
Furthermore, the above patent reference also discloses that 7-azaindole derivatives which have a ring on the C3 position and an aromatic group such as a phenyl group or a heterocyclic group such as a morpholino group on the C5 position possess JNK inhibitory activity.
Also, it is known that certain 7-azaindole derivatives having substitution (for example a thiazolyl group) at the C3 position and substitution (for example a heterocyclic group) at the C5 position can show in vitro inhibitory activity against other kinases, namely TEC and JAK kinases (WO2006/004984).
However, there is no disclosure of 7-azaindole derivatives which have a pyrazolyl group on the C3 position and a non-aromatic carbocyclic group on the C5 position.
It is desirable for a JNK inhibitor to have superior selectivity for JNK over other kinases. This is in order to reduce the risk of unexpected side-effects.